This invention relates to a double-bearing fishing reel and more particularly to a driving means for a spool to be driven alternatively by a motor or by a handle.
One of the prior arts of this type is publicized in a Japanese Patent 1972-19008 dated May 31, 1972 in which a motor is separately arranged outside the housing of fishing reel and a driving shaft operable by a motor is connectable or disconnectable with a sliding shaft operable by a handle by means a spline whereby the fishing reel may be operated either by a motor or by a handle.
Another prior art is also publicized in a Japanese Patent 1975-26790 dated Aug. 9, 1975 wherein a spool shaft is driven either by a handle or by a motor arranged separately outside of a fishing reel housing. The handle and the motor are respectively engaged or disengaged with a spool shaft via the actuation of connecting means such as a handle shaft, a motor shaft and a gear means.
As the prior arts explained heretofore are equipped with an independent motor arranged outside of the fishing reel housing, the fishing equipment thus constructed is so bulky and heavy that it is very inconvenient for an operator to handle and to carry.
A further prior art is described in a Japanese Patent Publication 1972-21452 dated June 19, 1972 wherein a motor is accommodated in a fishing reel housing. An operation by a handle or by a motor is transmitted to a spool shaft via a gear means and an overrunning clutch respectively.
However, the structure of power transmitting means including the gear means and the overrunning clutch is so complicated that an accurate and speedy driving by a motor and a quick interchange of motor driving with handle operation may not be obtained.